


Silent Shadows

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [5]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The silence is deafening, oppressive, and utterly impossible to escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Thranduil, as the Greenwood becomes Mirkwood  
> Prompt: Deafening

The silence is deafening, oppressive, and utterly impossible to escape. He surrounds himself with what sound he can - laughter and music if possible, shouts and arguments if he can't have cheer. It does nothing to banish the silence that creeps across his mind as it creeps across the forest. Silence that yawns large and eats everything in its path, like a shadow across the light.

**Author's Note:**

> That is pretty much my head-canon about why Thranduil has never come across to me as a sane and reasonable person. He used to be. And then someone started silencing his realm about him. He may be sane again eventually, but it's going to take a long time, and the healing of the forest before that can happen.


End file.
